<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations by bluegeekEM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016399">Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM'>bluegeekEM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Found Family, Friendship, Gen, MayThe4th Treat, Revelations, Support, The Force, extremely obvious forecasting of future Finn/Rey, talking it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey finally, <i>finally</i> get to have that conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesasurvivor/gifts">shesasurvivor</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So that’s what you’d wanted to tell me?  Before?”</p>
<p>Perched atop a box of supplies across from him, Rey was close enough that their knees touched.</p>
<p>Finn nodded.  “Yeah.  I’d been having… feelings for a while, and you were the only one who I thought might-  But I wasn’t sure if maybe I was just-  And then there was never enough time-”  Finn cut himself off with a groan.  “It seems kind of silly, now.”</p>
<p>Rey nodded.  “It is kind of a lot to take in, I’ll grant you.  What was it that finally helped you to realize?”</p>
<p>Finn shrugged.  “I really started to wonder after I talked to Jannah and she told me about how she and her unit defected.  How they all felt this overwhelming urge to stop and to run.  So similar to how I felt when I finally realized that I needed to leave the First Order.”</p>
<p>Finn paused, pressing his lips together as he considered what to reveal and decided to just let it out.   “And then on <i>Exegol</i>... I <i>felt</i> it when you...”  His voice broke and he didn’t try to continue.</p>
<p>Rey released a shaky breath and nodded.  They sat together in silence for several minutes, only the muted bustle of the base filling the air around them. </p>
<p>In the end, it was Rey who broke their silence.  “So, you’ve been having these ‘feelings’ for how long, exactly?”</p>
<p>Finn cast his eyes around the storage alcove as though a lifetime's worth of strange occurrences and minor irregularities could be found packed neatly away in one of the containers stacked against the walls.</p>
<p>“A while.  It wasn’t- I don’t know.  It wasn’t anything <i>obvious.</i>  No one sent me a transmission saying ‘You might have a closer-than-average connection with the Force’ or anything.  I mean, I didn’t even know what the Force <i>was,</i> really, until I met <i>you...</i>”</p>
<p>Finn pressed his hands to his face and exhaled harshly, then forced himself to take several deep breaths.  A cool touch on his wrists pulled his hands away and he found himself looking into Rey’s hazel eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be okay, Finn.  We’re in this together, right?”  Rey flashed him a smile and raised her eyebrows inquiringly.</p>
<p>He’d been waiting seemingly forever for her to say that, to <i>mean</i> it, and he didn’t hesitate.  “Yes, we are.”</p>
<p>“Go on, then.”  Rey squeezed his hands reassuringly and didn’t loosen her grip.</p>
<p>“I don’t know when it started, really.  But all the little things in my life, the choices I made that I chalked up to insight, or the times I flew under the radar when I really should have been considered for reconditioning…  The things that I thought were luck.  I think that those were times when the Force was… I don’t know.  Stronger?  Or influencing me?”</p>
<p>Rey nodded, understanding in her unwavering gaze.</p>
<p>“But I started to wonder as I watched you train or when I overheard you and General Organa talk about Jedi ways and the Force.  And seeing the things you learned to do…”</p>
<p>“It made you re-evaluate events in your own life, from before?”</p>
<p>Finn nodded.</p>
<p>Rey squeezed his hands again.  “That sounds similar to what I felt after I found out.  Once I had a chance to breathe and think, I mean.”</p>
<p>“So, what do I do?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to learn more?”  Rey asked, hesitantly.  “About the Force, I mean, and the Jedi?  From… from me?”</p>
<p>With the question he’d been asking himself finally out in the open, Finn found the answer far more simple than the flurries of ‘what-if’ and ‘should I’ that he’d wrestled with since his realization.</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>Rey’s face broke into a smile that Finn couldn’t help but reflect back at her, and he realized that she was just as relieved as he was.</p>
<p>An inquiring beep notified them that they had company, and BB-8 rolled into the alcove with Poe close behind. </p>
<p>“Finally, there you are.  Chewie says we’re ready to go, what’s the hold-”</p>
<p>Poe stopped short when he caught sight of the two of them, glancing between them a couple of times before he grinned at their clasped hands and continued.  “You two… need a minute?”</p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like “Difficult,” before releasing Finn’s hands and pressing against his knees to push herself to a standing position.  “No,” she called in a louder voice.  “We’re coming.”</p>
<p>Rey turned again and held out her hand to Finn.  “You with me?”</p>
<p>Finn didn’t even try to resist the thrill that shot through him as he took Rey’s outstretched hand and allowed her to pull him up.  “Always.”</p>
<p>Rey didn’t release Finn’s hand as she led the way to the hangar bay that housed the <i>Falcon.</i>  </p>
<p>Finn wasn’t inclined to complain.</p>
<p>They were silent until they reached the ship and then something occurred to Finn that caused him to pull up short, tugging gently on Rey’s hand until she turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“Am I gonna have to float a bunch of rocks?” He paused for a moment before another memory of watching Rey train struck him.  “Or <i>myself?</i></p>
<p>Rey laughed.  “We’ll maybe work our way up to that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This treat was created for shesasurvivor based off of their May the 4th prompt tags and Dear Yoda letter.</p>
<p>I was inspired by the prompts "Finn/Rey" and "the idea of Finn being Force sensitive and potentially becoming a Jedi."  I will never get enough of these two and had a lovely time writing a tiny scene of 'what could have been.'  I hope its to your liking, shesasurvivor!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>